Anything For Her
by blue wolf luv red phoenix
Summary: The Crimson Thunder ranger never believed in love at first sight. However, all that changed after seeing her. Because of her, he betrayed everything that he previously believed, but to him, she was his world and he would do anything for her.
1. Non Believer in Love

Hey people! Im really new to the couple Hunter/Tori however, im totally in lurve with them this fic may not be as good as others as this is the first time im writing a fic for this couple. Even so, my grammar and vocabulary are really, really, really, limited[seriously, i hate doing compositions] so dun blame me if they actually suck. Pwease...no insult against my vocab...seriously..i'll take it to heart and chase after u, bringing a chainsaw and a lion hammer. So, hope ya enjoy the fic.

Btw, before i 4get, im going to update quite slowly as i dun have a comp at home and im only using my uncle's laptop. and im starting sch soon, so i may not have enough time to update. Howeva, juz be patient wif me and if i feel kind enough, i'll update! =P

Disclaimer : I don't own Power Ranger Ninja Storm, cause if i did, i'll have already make Hunter and Tori a couple in the series.

Chapter 1

Non-Believer in Love

Striding into the dark and eerie room, both the crimson and navy clad thunder rangers however, were unfazed by the darkness and the evil presence the room held. Despite it, the occupants of the room were a hell lot of a different story. With two brainless sisters, unreliable generals and a wannabe 'Conqueror of Earth', they could have easily blend in a circus.

But, they were still useful for a reason. A reason that have brought them here, standing in front of the wannabe, Lothor. The reason, which involved the death of their adopted parents, was alone enough for them to carry out their vengeance on the murderer. Thus, as the murderer's identity was revealed by Lothor, it was only right for them to be in an alliance since both of them had the same enemy.

"So, how's the plan on destroying the enemy going?" asked Lothor, with a tinge of impatience.

"Our plan to infiltrate the rangers is on schedule, Lothor." replied the crimson clad ranger.

"I don't care much for schedules. You see, i'm a 'results are in' the evil genius type." said Lothor, impatiently.

"Don't rush us. We know what we're doing." argued the crimson thunder.

The tone of the crimson's sparked an annoyance in Zurgane, one of Lothor's unprogressive goons, thus starting an argument with the thunders. Luckily, Lothor was quick enough and took control of the situation in the room, settling the dispute before Zurgane gets fried by the thunders. And with that done, Lothor quickly dismissed the rangers in order to avoid another dispute and getting his throne burn in crisp by the fight. The rangers nodded their heads briefly before silently walking out of the room, carrying with them a plan to destroy the murderer, a sensei guinea pig, and all his followers.

[Crimson ranger's POV]

Though he was walking away from the room, the conversation in there did not go unheard by him as they were still at a distance. He smirked, briefly, in his helmet, hearing the conversation between the two low IQ sisters.

"They are soo yummy." said the brown hair girl, Marah, to her sister.

"Yummy with a spoon." replied Kapri, the sister and also the one with pink hair.

The crimson ranger laughed inwardly at the ridiculous views of the sisters about them. It was true that the thunder rangers looked brooding and strong from the outside however, their identities were not even revealed yet. The sisters were making opinions based on their outside rather them the person themselves. 'Dumb girls..i bet they didn't even think about the possibility that an old and ugly man may be adorning this suit.' the crimson thought to himself. However, actually, both the thunders were the total opposites of 'old and ugly'. The first impressions from their armour was indeed right about them, being strong and brooding, and that was especially true for the crimson-clad thunder.

Despite his first complain about their first impressions, the crimson ranger knew that there was something else about the comments of the girls that had ticked him off, and that was the feeling of attraction that the girls had gotten. This type of attraction was somehow similar to love at first sight. That was a subject that he had never believed in for as long as he had lived. From young, he had never believed in love at first sight. During his junior, high school and college years, many girls have been throwing themselves at him, urging him to go out with them. However, he knew that despite their feeble attempts and reasons, deep down, they just wanted to have a relationship with him due to his chiseled appearance and the fact that he was a popular motorcross racer. They had all judged him for his appearance but not his inner self. That had made him strongly believe that he would never find real and true love in his life as people would just continue judging him by the outside.

Furthermore, having love would just bring more pain to him instead of comfort. He knew that the strongest love present in the world, which was unbreakable, was the love of a family. The love from your biological parents. However, that was not true for him since he was left to be taken care by an adoption center when his real parents didn't want to have anything to do with him. That love was gone, leaving him alone in his own world, with nobody who truly cares about him.

But, that all changed when he was adopted by the Bradleys, who gave him a life and a family, whom he can share his joys and sorrows with. Even so, that didn't last long as his adopted parents had died during a battle with the murderer, who he was currently in pursuit of. This left him with only his younger adopted brother, whom he care about and is willing to protect him at all cost in order to prevent his heart from breaking again due to the lost of a love one. His brother was the only person who had excess to his heart and inner self as it was difficult for him to trust anybody else with it. This resulted in him being the more aloof and brooding one out of the two brothers.

Thus, love at first sight was something he believe, that would **never, ever** come to him.

[Normal POV}

"Hey bro, you okay?" sounded the navy thunder, who was looking at him.

"Yeah, just fine. C'mon, lets get back to our plan." Breaking out of his daze, he concentrated back on the real plan at hand. With that, the thunders teleported themselves out of Lothor's ship and landed themselves at a cliff beside the beach, while demorphing.

Overlooking the beach, the thunder brothers thought about their plans to overthrow the wind rangers while also, waiting for the right time to carry it out.

Looking at both brothers, anybody could tell that they were not blood related and were adopted. The older, crimson brother, was Hunter Bradley. Slightly messy dirty blonde hair, that barely touched his neck, and clear stormy bluish-gray eyes adorned his face. Chiseled features such as his slightly sharp cheekbones, strong jaws, finely muscled arms and body and a tall height, completed his whole feature. Overall, his features gave him the appearance of a quite good looking man but with a dark and brooding character.

As for his younger brother, a darker skin tone, short spiky jet black hair and soft dark brown eyes instead covered the features of Blake Bradley. Compared to his brother, he was slightly shorter with a lean muscled body. With soft features covering his face, he was known as the much friendlier and cheekier of the two, although he could still be slightly brooding at times which were serious, which includes now.

"You ready, bro?" Blake said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go." Hunter stated.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form, HA!" said both brothers before adorning their respective crimson and navy suit. Right after they morphed, they quickly streaked over to the other side of the beach, which was further along the cliff.

End of Chapter 1

OMG...cant believe i juz finished this...phewww...seriously...one chap is stressing enough 4 me since i've got a short attention span...=='...anyway hope its ok cause im not really sure its really that gud.

Review & Favourite! ^^

Sky Bradley [FYI, those hu didn't read my profile, let me juz say it now. Im a GURL!]


	2. Phase 1

Chapter 2 Phase 1

Upon reaching the other side of the cliff, the thunders settled down while watching the sisters, Dumb and Dumber, prepare their trap for one of the wind rangers. The nicknames really suited the sisters seeing that their trap only consist of a weak copycat monster and some ridiculous, colourful outfits that only an idiot would willingly wear.

'4 year olds. Not only are they stupid, they also lack a sense of fashion. Ridiculous.' Hunter sneered inside his helmet.  
Both the thunders decided to stay a little while longer in order to watch how the sisters' trap would fail.

Some time later, a blonde girl in baby blue could be seen walking towards the mini caravan. Not knowing who she was, Hunter presumed that the girl may be one of the wind rangers, seeing that nobody else was on the seluded part of the beach. Observing from afar, Hunter was able to get a few details on his enemy.

'A long hair blonde girl, slim and about 5'8 in height...hmmm...doesn't look much like a challenge' Hunter thought while still carefully observing her. After observing her for some time, he concluded that those were the only features he could make out of her seeing that he was quite a distance away from her. However, what intrigued him the most was that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she came closer to the caravan. It was as though something about her was attracting his attention. He was becoming more and more curious of the glow that he seemed to sense coming out of the girl, and it was slowly stealing his attention...'Argghh..stop it Hunter! Concentrate on the plan not the girl! Argh! Maybe being at the beach under the scorching sun, observing idiots is not a good idea. It must have fried my brain cells somehow' he shook his head, trying to clear out the image of the girl. There was no way something minor like this was going to distract him from his plan to get revenge for his parents.

"Hey bro, this waiting is getting old." Blake said out of a sudden.

'Impatient brother' Hunter grunted. "Chill, we have to do this right."

"With you bro." agreed Blake.

With a nod, they streaked away from the cliff, heading towards their next destination where they would be carrying out phase one of their plan.

[At the dirt track]

"Dustin, just one more time okay? I have to go back to the shop!" complained a red hair woman, known as Kelly.

"Okay, okay Kel. Just one more time. I know i can beat the time. Just now was just a fluke...yeah..a fluke!" Dustin grinned childishly.

"Whatever you say Dustin. Just get on the track. Now!" sighed Kelly, whom was also his boss at a sports shop called Storm Chargers.

"All right, let's ride! Hahaha..you get it? Right? Ride? Ouch! You didn't have to hit me that hard Kel" grumbled the yellow clad motorcross racer while heading towards his dirtbike.

[On the other side of the track]

After demorphing somewhere near the track, both Hunter and Blake headed towards Blake's navy Colorado LS to get their motorcross gears. When they were done gearing up, they pushed their bikes to one side of the track, as they watched a yellow clad motorcross rider and a red hair woman talked to each other. Both knew that the rider was the yellow wind ninja, also known as Dustin, as Marah had once or twice mentioned to them about the yellow ranger. Straddling on their bikes, they waited patiently for the start of the race and also the perfect moment for them to intrude it.

"Are you ready?" asked Hunter as he watched the race reaching its climax.  
"Let's do it" And with that, their bikes roared to life as they entered the track.

Starting out just behind Dustin, they have no doubt that they were able to beat him easily, seeing that they have been riding ever since they were 8. Within seconds, they were able to catch up with Dustin, who was by then feeling intimidated by the two new riders. Hunter slightly grinned at this and began to further increase his throttle.

After a few more minutes of harsh curves and jumps, it was no surprise that both the thunder brothers had finished the race, first and also at the same time, since from the start, they did have a huge lead ahead of Dustin. Slowly pushing their bikes near the truck, they removed their helmets after having just experiencing an adrenaline rush. Settling down, they waited for Dustin to come over to them, knowing that he would be curious to know about the riders who had beaten him.

Just as they had expected, Dustin began approaching them after having a small talk with the woman. With a friendly smile, Dustin headed towards the pair of riders, unknowing to him that they were actually his enemies.

"Hey there! How's it going?" asked Dustin to the new riders.

"Track's a little soggy." Hunter slightly complained.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down." Dustin laughed.

"Hey, I'm Blake." said the navy clad rider before pointing his thumb to Hunter. "My brother, Hunter."

"Hey" Hunter just replied curtly

"Wait, you guys are brothers?"

Seeing the confused expression on Dustin's face, Hunter briefly stated, "We're adopted"

"Ohh" Dustin said before continuing on how cool he thought that they were adopted and how 'wicked' their riding were. After a few compliments and advices on their riding skills, Dustin cut the conversation short, saying that he had to go deal with some important matters.

"Sorry dudes, maybe tomorrow you guys can come down to the shop down there called Storm Chargers, and i'll introduce you guys to my friends. You guys seriously have to meet them. They're pretty cool and are also into x-treme sports." Dustin pointed to a shop not far from the track.

"No problem. We'll be there." Blake said, giving a slight grin.

Without wasting any time, Dustin quickly went back to Kelly's van to change, leaving Blake and Hunter, whose smirks went unnoticed by the yellow ranger.

'Fool. Now that that's done, its time to meet the other rangers.' Blake grinned, satisfied with how their plan was running.

End of Chap 2

Oh oh...Phase one is complete...Poor Dustin! He was being used...TT...[Even though i was the one who wrote that way..==] Btw guyz, if there is any offense towards any of the characters here, please forgive me and dun take it to heart k? 


	3. Love at First Sight?

Before reading this chap, juz some warning. Some characz may be a little, teenie weenie OOC since i made them that way. So juz go wif e flow k guyz? Thnx!

Chapter 3

Love at first sight?

[Next Day]

Entering Storm Chargers, the thunder brothers were quite amazed by the large amount of motorcross gears that the shop sells. Looking around, they finally found the particular person that they had promised to meet that day. Blake gave a small wave, indicating to Dustin that they had come as promised.

"Hey guys! You made it." Dustin smiled, wiping his greasy hands with a towel before heading over to the brothers.

'Of course we did, wouldn't miss it for the world.' Hunter thought to himself before giving a friendly smirk, "No prob. We did promise you and anyway, we wanted to come here to check out the stuff for ourselves."

"Haha! Go ahead check them out. The store always has the latest wicked gears you guys could ever imagine!" Dustin said, giving a childish smile. "Oh ya, you guys really have to check out this new bike. It's like, OUT OF THE WORLD!" Pushing the brothers towards the bike, Dustin continued rambling about how 'awesome' the bike was. In the meantime, Hunter and Blake was trying to get as much understanding as to what Dustin was rambling about.

Not soon after that, Dustin slightly turned his head to the direction of the counter, a grin on his face. Seeing Shane and Tori in the shop, he nudged them over to where he and the brothers were.

"Hey, you guys! Cool! You finally get to meet." Dustin exclaimed. "Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake." Pointing to the individuals, while at the same time introducing them to each other.

"How's it going?" asked Blake.

"Pretty good." Shane replied while shaking Blake's hand.

"Good." shyly replied Tori.

"Dustin has told us a lot about you." Blake added.

Hunter, slightly daze, looked at Tori while saying, "But not everything."

After hearing that sentence and knowing that the older Bradley was referring to her, Tori looked down slightly as a pink blush started creeping up her cheeks. Slightly shifting her gaze away from the handsome blonde, Tori let a soft smile graze her lips.

Shane, seeing that his friend was speechless, decided to intrude the moment.

"Eh, err Dustin, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah man." Dustin said, before leading both of them away from their current position.

Hunter, who was looking straight at Tori, slightly licked his lips, attracted to her shyness and modesty.

"So how's life in Blue Bay Harbor?" Blake broke the silence.

"Well, actually it's great out here. Great people, great stuff and its also exciting as most of the US action games are held here." Tori broke out of her shyness, answering Blake's question. "Ermmm..so where are you guys from?" curious, seeing that they were new around here.

"We're from somewhere far. You've probably haven't heard of the place." Hunter answered her quickly, not wanting to reveal their hometown and their intentions of being here. "We've just move here a week ago."

"Oh, ok. Anyway, now that you're here, are you guys interested in exploring the place? Maybe, i could help you guys out." She asked hesitantly.

"Thanks a lot, but i can't. I have a lot of stuff to do for the next few days. What about you bro?" Blake looked at the direction of his brother.

Hunter, who was by then looking uneasy replied, "Errmm...sure. I doubt i've got anything to do tomorrow and i also want to get to know this place better. It'll make it easier for me to find food for this pig here." pointing his thumb to his little brother.

"Hey! Easy on that subject dude!" Blake glared at his brother.

Tori giggled as she watch the little feud that the brothers were having. "So...how about we meet here tomorrow at 1? Sounds good?"

"Sure Tor. I'll pick you up, then later you can decide on our first destination." Hunter gave her a small smile. "Sur-sure.." Tori blushed slightly at this.

Hunter smiled wider, after seeing her reaction however, before he could say another word to her, Dustin quickly approached them, grabbing Tori by the arm and dragging her out of the shop.

"C'mon Tori. Errm, I..i got to go. See ya guys." Dustin said urgently.

"Well..ok. Catch you later Tor!" Hunter waved at her as he watch her leave the store.

"K. Later guys." And with that, she was gone from the brothers' view.

"Oh boy, that Tori is fine!" Blake immediately said, directly after the wind rangers had left the store.

He didn't know what was happening to him but after hearing Blake's sentence, Hunter began to have this heart-wrenching feeling in his gut and also felt the urge to punch his brother in the face. 'Woah, woah, Hunter...chill. Punch your own brother? What am i saying?' Hunter debated with himself.

But what his brother had said was indeed true. Tori was gorgeous. Though she was just wearing a simple baby blue tank top, denim jacket and jeans, she was able to amazingly pull it off, making her look utterly breathtaking to him. The glow that had been surrounding her before was still there, complementing with her already wonderful features. 'Woah...so that's why i was entranced by her at the beach.' Now that they have met face to face, Hunter couldn't help himself but take a closer and full detailed view of her just now. Soft light blonde hair fell around her face, framing it, giving her a beautiful innocent look. That feature contrasted well with her milky skin and crystal clear light blue eyes, that Hunter swear he could get lost in. In addition, her full pink lips kept teasing him every time she spoke, urging him to do something that he wouldn't dare to do. Slowly, as he moved down, the slight cleavage of her tank top gave him a view of her toned and flat stomach. Along with that came wide shapely hips that lead into a well-rounded posterior, which eventually met her petite waist. And not to mention that her long, shapely legs seemed to go on for miles. Overall, she was unbelievably beautiful to him and perfect in every way.

'Errrghh, STOP IT HUNTER JAMES BRADLEY! She's not a meat on an auction. Anyway, did you forget that she's suppose to be your enemy! Arrgghh, what's my mind coming to..' Hunter kept silence for a few moment. '...but i can't forget her.'

"Hey bro, that was clever of you! Didn't know you had it in you!" Blake interrupted his train of thoughts when his younger brother slapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hunter asked, clearly confused.

"Ahhhhh...how can you not know your own plan bro? Didn't you just ask Tori out so that you can gain her trust and slowly find out about their secret base? We need that information bro!" Blake said desperately. "Sometimes i wonder why i look up to you so much..." he mumbled softly, so that his brother wouldn't hear him.

The last sentence did went unheard by the older brother but it was not due to it being said softly, but instead the main reason was because Hunter was actually in his own world, quietly thinking to himself and asking himself a particular question.

'Was it really because of the plan and revenge that i'd agreed to go out with her?'

End of Chap 3

Cant believe i've spent like 3 timez checking this chap, n more timez reviewing it...=='.

Hope u guyz enjoy it cause itz going 2 be a long fic! [have a lot of thingz in my mind here, juz lazy 2 write them out and use grammerz, i noe, im impossible]


	4. Too many whoas for one day

Ok guyz. Here comez chap 4. Nope nt e 'going out' part. But e preparing part. Juz cant hlp myself bt 2 write it! XD

Chapter 4 Too many whoas for one day -  
[Next day, 12pm, 1h before meeting at Storm Chargers]  
[Tori's house]

Coming out of the shower, Tori let out a slight moan, as she was finally relieve of her sore and aching muscles. 'A shower really does you good after a morning full of training and Kelzacks.' The day she had so far was actually quite unexpected for the wind rangers as Lothor had generously let out quite a large number of Kelzacks just to terrorize the beach. No monster, no large battles, just a lot of Kelzacks which took them quite some time to fight. They eventually won as the Kelzacks were quite an easy enemy to face.

'Weird. Why would Lothor bother to do such a pointless thing...hhhmmm...no time to think about that now. I've got to get ready for the dat...errmm...no Tori! It's just a friendly outing with Hunter so that it can help him to get to know the place better. Yeah that's all...just a friendly outing.' Her expression fell upon hearing her own statement. After a few minutes of being in the same crestfallen state, she decided that there was no use in getting herself down just because of a boy. With that in mind, she went to her closet in search for some clothes to wear for the 'outing'. Unconsciously, seeing that she was in her own world, she had actually picked out some of her best outfits that even Shane and Dustin haven't seen her in.

[Over at the Bradley's]

"Argghh! I can't find anything to wear! Stupid darn closet..." the older Bradley mumbled to himself as he continued rummaging through his awfully packed closet. Clothes were carelessly thrown all over his room, not caring how it will end up, eventually.

"Bro, what do you think of thi..woahh...i didn't recall hearing the weather forecast saying that there'll be a tornado heading towards your room." Blake's eyes widened as he saw the state of his brother's room. "It's either that or you forgot to mention to me that we're playing hide and seek, and you're trying to make space in the closet for yourself. Remember that day when we played with the guys at the academy and you broke the..." "Shut up, Blake!" Hunter slightly shouted at his brother, instantly shutting him up. He then slowly slid down against his closet, giving up on his search for clothes.

Blake approached his brother. "Hey, what's wrong dude? You look like you've just crash and burn."

"Can't find anything to wear..." Hunter grumbled as he ran his hand through his slightly messy hair.

The younger brother raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why do you need to care about how you look? It's not as though you're going out on a date. It's just simply to lure her into our trap. I bet she won't even care if you show up in your pajamas since she's just showing you around town.

'Yeah right...just an outing. Nothing more.' This made Hunter feel more miserable than before, after realizing that there was no use in getting dressed up just for revenge. 'But why do i feel the need to look good in front of her...' feeling confused at this new emotion.

He slightly shook his head, trying to clear out all his thoughts and doubts. 'How difficult can this be? Just find some clothes, fetch her, lure her, then boom. Done.' He thought to himself, before continuing to dig deeper into his closet. A few minutes later, his head and body finally emerged from his closet, with his hands holding a new crimson v-necked t-shirt, which had a motorcross bike printed on it, and blue denim jeans that he was satisfied with.

"Finally! You took forever! Just like a girl...or probably worse." Blake snickered, before getting whacked on the head by his brother. Glaring at the younger Bradley, Hunter closed his bathroom door and changed into the clothes that he had just found. Coming out a few minutes later, he saw that his brother was no longer in his room. 'Probably hungry again.' He sighed but felt fortunate that his brother was no longer there to tease him again. Fixing up his hair to the slightly messy look that he always wore, he double checked his appearance on the mirror before slightly spraying himself with his cologne. 'Ok, not bad. I think i'm ready.' he thought, leaving his room and heading over to the garage, where he pushed his crimson Yamaha bike out, wore his helmet and rode it to Storm Chargers.

[At Storm Chargers]

"Hey there girl. Aaawww...look at you. You're all dress up. Where're you going? On a date?" Kelly asked out of curiosity.

"What? No, no Kelly you got it all wrong! First, i didn't dress up. And second, i'm just going out for awhile with Hunter so that i could show him around town, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less." Tori stammered, looking at the grin that Kelly was giving.

"Rigghhtt...and i'm a power ranger." Kelly stated, looking doubtful at the excuse that Tori had given. There was no way that this could be any ordinary, friendly outing seeing that Tori had never dress up that much for any occasion, hell even during her one date with Dill, that three-timing ass.

Before Kelly was able to say another word, Shane and Dustin barged out of the store room. "Yo Tor! This new surfboard just came in and i...whoa..." Both Shane and Dustin stared at her as though they have never seen her before. "What happen?" Amazed, seeing that their friend was looking like a...well...a girl-girl. A pretty one that is.

"Dude, did anything jus.." Dustin's question was cut short as the bell from the door of the shop jingled, signaling that a person had just came in.

"Hey Dust, has Tori reache..." That sentence was left hanging as Hunter stared in disbelief at the girl who was standing in front of him.

[Hunter's POV]

'Whoaaa...am i dreaming..or did i just die and went to heaven?' as he stared, with his jaw dropped to the floor, at the sight of Tori. She looked like no other girls he had ever seen before. Tori was by far the most closest to a goddess he had ever seen. 'Hell with that! She is a goddess...' as he continued staring and taking in her overall appearance.

Wearing a simple baby blue tank top may not look special on others, but on her, it was amazing at what it could do to her. The tank top was low-cut thus, revealing part of her swan-like neck and in addition, that denim vest she wore hugged her smooth curves in all the right places. Not to forget, she completed the look by wearing a pair of denim shorts, showing off that lean, long, perfectly sculptured legs to the world. As for her make-up, which she probably didn't need, light blue eyeliner surrounded her eyes, making them seem more bluer and deeper than usual, if that's possible. To finalise it, clear lip gloss lightly covered her lips, making them more irresistible to him.

'Whoa...just whoa...' speechless, having no words to describe her.

[Normal POV]

Tori, not aware of Hunter's dumbstruck look, slightly shook his shoulder as she was worried about his silence which had lasted for almost a minute. "Hunter, are you okay? Maybe we can just cancel this. You can rest at home. I won't mind."

Hunter shook out of his daze once he had heard the worried voice of the girl he was thinking of. Looking into her eyes, he saw the unmistakable worried, caring and slight disappointment look in them. Not wanting to further worry the amazing girl in front of him, he replied, but not without stammering. "N-n-no...i'm fine. J-just...spaced out for awhile there thinking of something unimportant." 'Yeah right, unimportant my foot.'

"You sure?" Tori asked while feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

'Oh God...' as he felt the cool, smooth surface of her skin on his. "Yeah...definitely." He replied, as he tried to keep a straight face.

She removed her hand from his forehead. "Oh thank goodness. That's good."

As she removed her hand, she did not hear the slight moan of disappointment coming from the dirty blonde male as she was more focused on her two friends who were still gaping at her. Tori, finding it normal for the guys to act like that, pinched their cheeks in order to get their attention. "Hey guys, listen. Can you help me tell Cam that i'll be a little late for the 'meeting' today? Just tell him that i'm helping out a friend. He'll understand." And she released their cheeks.

Nodding dumbly to her request, Tori rolled her eyes and took it as a 'yes' before she refocus her attention back to the handsome blonde in front of her.

"So, you're ready?"

"Anytime." He grinned. "Let's go. Time's wasting." As he lightly, but eagerly pulled her towards the door. Upon the skin contact, both blushed lightly, as they headed towards the carpark.

[With Shane and Dustin]

"Bro...did you just see that..." Shane had spoken first after their long moment of silence.

"Yeah dude...Tori was like a...girl-girl...whoaa...wicked.." Dustin said in awed.

"Not that doofus!" Shane smacked the back of his friend's head, earning an 'ouch' from him. "Didn't you just see the way they both had interact with each other? Hunter was like..who knows! A dumbstruck puppy when he saw Tor, while she was acting too friendly with a guy she've just met. And to top it off, THEY'VE BOTH JUST BLUSHED! Tori? Blush? That rarely happens man! The last time we saw her blush was when we introduced her to that no good stinking surferjock. I've got to tell you man..something's definitely going on!"

"Hey, hey, hang on a sec dude. It may have just been a girl thing you know? Girl meets guy, guy meets girl, blush, talk talk talk talk, then friends. Don't tell me that you've forgotten that you'd also blush on that day when Tori suddenly hugged you? I'm telling you, it's nothing. Anyway, let's forget about that. She'll probably be back soon. ...Errrrmmm...anyway, now that i think of it...didn't Tori tell us to do something?" Dustin scrunched his eyebrows in concentration.

"Oh yeah...what was it again..? Hmmm...nah, never mind. I bet it wasn't that important anyway. We got more important things to handle since Kelly is practically blowing her top now." With that said, they quickly scrambled back to their tasks.

End of Chap 5

Arggghh! Caffeine's killing me! Anyway, thatz hw i was able 2 finish my chap that fast...caffeine. Did it at night since i normally eat 2 much sugar in e morning & end up falling asleep...=='. & short attention span. But dun worry, Chap 5 is going 2 be uploaded in a few more hourz! Stupid writerz block...Next is where the REAL DRAMA STARTZ! MUAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

Hey guyz, before starting out on this chap, let me juz show u some of e thingz etc. clothes & bike since my description of them must have probably suck -.-  
Bike - [sweet bike]  
Vest - ./_lKL9DLKmCpI/Saox4ZtdX1I/AAAAAAAAI7s/_

Ok, originally the 'date' part was suppose 2 be juz one chap. Howeva...since my imaginationz du like 2 run wild & i happen 2 nt only talk a lot but also write a lot, i've split it into 2 chapz 4 ur convenience. Ok done deal, i dun wanna write some more...it will nt end if i continue.

Thnx u guyz - Zhanezeo [gave me utter support in both YT & fanfic], YellowPrincess & JasonLeeScott -

Chapter 5 Getting to Know Each Other

[At the carpark]

"So...what are we going to take?"

"My bike." As he pointed to a crimson Yamaha bike not far from where they stood. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked worriedly at the thought that he may have brought the wrong vehicle.

"No, it's ok with me." Tori smiled at him, giving him the reassurance that he needed. However, she did feel a little shy of riding a bike with Hunter, as she was wearing a pair of denim shorts.

"Where to first?" Hunter asked as they reached his bike.

"Well, why don't we just go down the road and maybe when i see something interesting, i'll ask you to stop. Is that a good idea?"

"Brilliant." As he gave her a sexy grin, making her blush.

'I've been blushing a lot with him around, don't I?' Tori thought as she accepted the helmet that Hunter was offering. Both their helmets looked quite similar except for the fact that while Hunter's was black with some crimson thunders, her's was crimson with some black thunders.

"Get on." told Hunter, as he started up the engine. Without hesitation, she slid onto the bike before wrapping her arms around his waist.

'Oh Jesus...' Hunter thought to himself as he felt Tori's smooth arms around him, liking the feeling that she was close and leaning on him. 'Concentrate Hunter! Concentrate! Don't want to wound up in the hospital during your day with this amazing girl.' As he tried to stop the tingly feeling that he was currently experiencing.

But that wasn't the case for Hunter as he purposely increase the speed on his bike while they were on the road thus, making Tori hug him tighter from the back.

'Mmmmm...' Hunter smiled widely in his helmet, liking the warmth of her against him.

[A few minutes later]

"Hunter...let's stop there. At the small cafe over there." She spoke softly to him while at the same time, pointing her finger at a nearby cafe.

Her companion just nodded, not trusting his voice as he was basically nervous after hearing her soft voice in his ear.

Stopping his bike just somewhere near the cafe, he silently let out a groan of disappointment at the lost of warmth when Tori had released her hold on him and got off the bike.

"Whoaa...next time remind me to get off after you so that i could lean against you." She said, feeling the wobbliness in her legs after the bike ride.

Hunter chuckled and at the same time, played his infamous half-smirk when he heard her say 'next time' and 'lean against you'. He was ecstatic at the thought that Tori would possibly want to go out with him again.

Entering the cafe called Autumn's Season, Hunter realized that it was probably a popular cafe and hanging spot as he did not only saw many teenagers there, but also some families. Luckily for them, they were able to find a great spot at the corner, which was coincidentally a two seater table.

"So...we should probably order our food now don't we?" Tori asked as, breaking the silence.

"Y-yeah sure." Nervously glancing at the girl in front of him. Feeling the 'hibbie-jibbies' just as Blake would say, he eagerly grabbed the menu and hid his face behind it. After a few minutes has passed and with some quick decisions, Hunter slowly peeked out of his hiding place, wanting to know whether Tori was ready to order. Looking over the menu, he saw that she was still in the midst of deciding what to get. During his wait, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she look with her blonde hair falling gracefully over her slim shoulders. He couldn't believe that something as mundane as watching her chew her lips in concentration or pulling a strand of her smooth hair behind her ear was attracting his attention away from the world and making him crazy. 'Arrgghh...what's wrong with me...' He groaned, which was unfortunately loud enough to be heard by Tori.

"Hunter, are you ok?" She asked, with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just a slight cramp, that's all. Errmm...are you ready to order?" He asked as he finally, fully come out of his hiding place. With a slight nod from Tori, he called for the waiter, who then took their orders. However, before leaving their table, he saw the waiter giving a flirtatious smile at Tori's direction which in turn, earned him a deadly glare from the brooding Hunter. With looks that could kill, the waiter's face began to pale as he quickly scampered back to the counter.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked, cocking her head to the side in a confused manner.

"He was probably rushing through his work to get home faster. Maybe, his shift must be nearly over." Hunter silently grinned to himself. 'Yeah, he better run before i murder him.'

"So...now that we're alone, why don't we try to get to know each other better? It can probably help with our bonding and understanding of each other." He suggested.  
"S-sure. So, what do you wanna know first?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm...i know that your real name is Victoria Hanson, since Dustin had already told me that...you're 2 years younger than me since i'm 20...and that's probably all that i know of you." he said as he snapped out of his concentration. "Then, why don't we get started on your hobbies. That's a great way to start."

"Surfing." She answered confidently. "Definitely surfing. Since the day my dad thought me how to surf, i can't seem to let go of it." She laughed lightly. " That's probably the reason why i've gotten quite a number of scrapes on me." While saying that, she slightly shifted the strap of her vest, revealing a long 2cm cut on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Hunter's face changed to one of that of concern.

"Nothing much. I just fell into the water when i was 12, and the next thing i knew was that my shoulder was stuck in one of those harsh, jagged rocks." As that sentence left her mouth, she saw Hunter's face change to that of a terrified look. "Hunter! Don't worry. I'm still here aren't i?" With that, he silently let out a relieve sigh, feeling a little embarrass. Seeing that Hunter was back to his normal expression, she continued. "Being naive and a little stupid at that point of time, i actually daringly just pulled my shoulder out of the rocks." Looking at her scar, "That's how i got this. Luckily for me, i was still able to swim through the waters and reach the beach where a few passersby helped me. For your information, that was also the worst moment of my life since my parents didn't even allowed me to leave the house, let alone surf. My house nearly felt like a hospital! Being coop up for a whole month wasn't funny ok?" She scolded Hunter as he snickered.

"I get what you mean. I think i'll too feel the same if i weren't allowed to ride for that long." He chuckled.

"Ok then, enough about me. What about you? Why did you move to Blue Bay Harbor?"

In an instance, a crestfallen expression fell on his face. Tori, sensing something wasn't right, was just about take back her question when Hunter suddenly spoke up in a quiet, but audible voice. "My adopted parents died. They were brutally murdered by the murderer, who got away. Blake and I couldn't stand living in that town anymore since every place we go over there brought back memories of them, memories we've spent together since i was adopted." He placed his forehead on his hands. "But the worst part is that i don't even get why that man had to kill my parents. Out of all the people in the world he could have killed, he'd chosen my parents. I really don't get it...They were the most kindest souls you could have ever meet and that's true since they were willing to adopt a useless child like me." Hunter was about to break down right then when he felt small, soft hands grabbing his own, instantly calming him down.

Pulling his hands away from his forehead, Tori looked at him with the most gentle expression he had ever seen. "Hunter, you're not a useless child. You didn't know that that was going to happen so, it wasn't your fault. Maybe your parents were trying to protect you guys and let you live your future. From what i've heard, i know your parents are brave people and you should be proud of them. I bet they're proud of you too, seeing that you guys have grown up into such wonderful people. We'll bring the murderer to justice someday but for now, don't bring yourself down because...y-you're a sweet person Hunter...you really are." Tori said as she softly rub her thumbs over his hands.

Hunter, slightly blushing, replied. " Thanks Tor. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I bet i would've just broken down right here." As he gave her a small smile. "Anyway, there is one good thing about moving here." grinning slightly.

"And what's that?" confused on how there were possibly any positive things about moving here.

"I got to meet you." he replied with a sincere smile grazing his lips while his eyes showed an emotion which Tori was unable to recognize.

She began to blush furiously at the answer given, and as if her face couldn't get any redder, it just did when Hunter cupped her small hands into his.

Hunter started "Tor, I..." "And here you go people. Your meal hot and fresh as though it'd just came out of the oven! Enjoy!" A hyperactive waiter suddenly served their food, interrupting Hunter.

Tori quickly pulled back her hands from his, though she was still slightly red. "W-what were you going to say Hunter?" as she willed herself to look at him.

Hunter, then furious about being interrupted during that special moment, calmed down upon hearing Tori's voice. "No...it's nothing. I'd forgot what i was going to say anyway." He lied. "Let's eat. The food's getting cold." he slightly smile.

After a peaceful lunch, with only a few short conversations in between, both paid the bills for their own meal, though Hunter had insisted that he would be willing to pay for the both of them. As she didn't want to further burden him, Tori had decided against it and instead paid for her own. Exiting the cafe, they walked pass several shops for a few minutes before Tori questioned about their next destination.

"Hmmm...is there a cinema close by?"

Tori nodded, wondering why he would ask about that.

"That's great then. Why don't we catch a movie to pass the time and then maybe we can take a walk after that. Your pick." He looked at her with a hopeful expression.

Tori agreed to the idea. "Sure, why not? It's a great way for us to spend the afternoon as friends." as she began leading the way to the cinema. Unknown to her, the glimpse of hope which was previously present in Hunter's eyes suddenly became dim, at the mention of the word 'friends'.

End of Chap 5 


	6. Love & Irony

Chapter 6

Love & Irony

[At the cinema]

"Hmmmm...so the only movie left is One Missed Call?" Hunter asked the theater cashier.

"That's right young man. Sorry about it. All the tickets for the other movies are sold out since it's Sunday. Not to mention it's the summer holidays for all the teenagers here. So, do you want to buy a ticket then?" asked the middle-aged theater cashier.

Looking at his side, where Tori stood, he asked, "Tor, do you wanna watch it? If not, i'll understand. We can just skip the whole movie thing and go somewhere else."

"It's ok Hunter. Let's watch it. I haven't watch this movie before." She replied.

"You sure..?" he grinned smugly. "It's a scary ghost movie you know.."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Of course i'm sure. Just because i'm a girl doesn't necessarily mean i'm afraid of ghosts." she replied with confidence in her voice.

His grin widened "If you say so..." turning back to the theater cashier, he bought the two tickets.

"Enjoy your date, young man!" smiled the cashier after giving him the tickets.

"But we're not..." both blondes were interrupted when the people queuing behind them pushed them aside.

Still flushed with pink, Hunter broke the silence. "Errmm...popcorn?" He suggested, easing the tension.

"Haha, guys and your stomachs. I bet you were just thinking about the popcorn weren't you?" Tori asked him jokingly.

"Hey!" Feeling insulted, he retorted. "I'm a growing boy, you know!"

"Rigghhtt..." Her voice filled with sarcasm. "Since i didn't take a class in biology, i'm guessing that you're just an ordinary 20 years old boy, 6 feet tall and still growing. Am i right?"

"Yup!" Hunter grinned childishly at her before running towards the food stand.

'Boys..they're all the same.' She chuckled. 'And i thought he was just the brooding, silent type.' She thought as she followed him.

With the food and drinks in hand, Tori was just about to take out her wallet when a hand stopped her. Looking up at her companion, she saw him fishing out his own wallet and paid for the food and drinks. As they moved away from the line, Tori started, "Hunter, you didn't have to pay all that by yourself." Looking at him with a guilty expression.

Hunter, who couldn't resist that pitiful guilty look, explained. "Tor, i really didn't mind that. I wanted to pay for you. Maybe you can just take it as a thank you for showing me around today." He smiled genuinely.

"Oh Hunter, thanks." Boldly, she leaned up against him, giving him a light kiss on his cheek.

Hunter was stunned at the feeling of her soft lips on his cheek. But on the inside, he was soaring, knowing that the girl he was attracted to had just gave him a kiss, even though it was just on the cheek.

"Hunter...yoohoo...are you there?" As she waved her hand in front of his face. "The movie's about to start. C'mon!" And she went off without him. Touching the cheek which she had just kiss, he grinned goofily before following her into the theater.

'Maybe watching a scary movie wasn't such a bad idea after all.' While most of the people who was watching the movie was struck with slight fear, Hunter, instead, was smiling widely from side to side due to the situation he was in. Tori, during the beginning and middle part of the movie was unfazed by all the gruesome deaths and mysterious phone calls. However, once the setting of the movie had changed to that of the hospital, where the badly burned body began to crawl after the main character, Tori's nerves kicked in at the terrifying sight of it and gazed away from the screen, opting to cover her face on Hunter's shoulder. Though he was a little shock by the sudden action, he smiled lovingly at her, glad that the warmth he felt before had come back and happy at the thought that she needed him. As the movie progressed further to the part where the eerie and ghostly spirit revealed itself, Tori unknowingly buried herself deeper into Hunter's shoulder, almost reaching into his neck.

Hunter was at lost for words when he felt her soft breathing against his neck. 'God...please tell me that this is a reality and i'm not dreaming.' But there was no dream on Earth that could even come close to what he was feeling now. Nothing on Earth can ever match the feeling of her warmth and soft breathings against him. He then slowly place his head lightly on top of hers, with one hand caressing her smooth arm, as he tried to relish this special moment in his memory.

Finally, as the credits begin to roll, Hunter reluctantly removed his head from hers and looked into her eyes. He saw the look of appreciation swirling in her bright blue eyes as she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Hunter." She said ever so softly, in a tone that he never thought existed.

"No problem Tor." He had wanted to call her 'beautiful' at that point of time but decided against it, as he was scared of her reaction if he were to say it.

Getting up from their seats, they walked out of theater, not realizing that they were actually still holding each other's hand.

Once they reached his bike, they separated from each other after noticing their closeness. After brief a moment of silence between the two, Hunter looked questionably at Tori. "So, what about that walk?" As he brought up the previous plan that they had for the day.

"That would be nice. But where? The park would be great, and there's still the..." "The beach!" Hunter interrupted her.

'The beach?' She thought. "Why there?"

"Well, you did say that the beach is one of the most amazing place to be as you can surf there. Let's see if its better than the dirt track." He smirked, challenging her.

She puffed her cheeks out at the sound of the challenge. 'There's no way he's going to win. He doesn't know about the beauty of it yet.' "Ok, that's fine with me. But i warn you. It won't be pretty for that male ego of yours." she retorted before putting on her helmet and sliding behind Hunter, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughed after seeing her try to challenge him back with that bright confidence. 'Cute.' He thought before starting up the engine and began heading to the beach.

In a matter of minutes, they had reached the beach and began strolling along on the clear white sand. For that brief moment, they've enjoyed the silence and the presence of just each other. However, that silence was broken when Hunter decided to splash some water at his companion.

"Hunter! You're so going to get it!" As she began to chase the already fleeing dirty blonde. Catching up to him, thanks to her ninja training, she pounced on his back, startling the dirty blonde, who hadn't expected her to catch up with him that quickly. Smirking at their new position, he quickly took advantage of it and ran towards the water, where he forcefully let go of her arms. A light 'splash' could be heard, followed by a string of colorful curses from the beauty.

"HUNTER BRADLEY! I can't believe you've got me wet! Stupid Dirtboy..." she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. He laughed silently at her failed attempt to be mad at him. However, her current condition wasn't exactly 'fine' for him too. Her clothes, which was currently wet, was teasingly sticking onto her like a second skin. And not to mention that her baby blue tank top was nearly transparent, showing him the contours of her...'Arggghh! Get your mind out of the gutter Bradley!' he silently scold himself.

"Hunter, Hunter...you there?" called Tori, apparently noticing his dazed look.

Snapping out of it, he looked back at the girl in front of him, with a light blush on his cheeks. "Yeah...i'm back." He couldn't help but smile.

"Can you help me up? Apparently my back is feeling a little sore now..." She lied, silently grinning to herself.

"Sure, c'mon take my hand." He said, unaware of the intention behind it.

A louder splash was heard a few seconds later, which was directly after Hunter had offered his help. 'I can't believe i just fell for that old trick.' He groaned, now being in the same wet state as his companion. Tori burst with laughter upon looking at the disbelief look on Hunter. She'd thought that he wouldn't fall for that trick, seeing that he was quite smart in the area of trickery. But now seeing the look on his face, she was glad that it'd work out.

"Oh...so you think that's funny huh? C'mon here!" He said as he lunged himself at the beauty.

"Ahhhhh! Hunter!" She shrieked in surprise as he pinned her against the sand.

Struggling to release herself proved to be useless as he had pinned her hands securely with that strong, muscled arms of his. Shifting her hands, so that they would be pinned by just his right hand, he proceeded to tickling her with the other.

"Hahaha! Hunter..! Let go! Stop it!" She kept giggling as more of her ticklish spots were found.

Though he was at awed at how beautiful she looked, just laughing carefreely, he decided that it wasn't kind for him to continue 'torturing' the beauty underneath him. Bending down, so that his mouth was placed just barely next to her ear, he whispered "Ok...no prob. I'll stop, seeing that i'm able to dominate you that fast." That sentence proved that in reality, their small banter had just increased the dirty blonde's male ego and pride.

"Heyyy...that's unfair." She pouted prettily. "You're a guy and i'm a girl, so there's..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence, as she finally took note of their close proximity and how he was just silently staring at her, with the same unrecognizable emotion she had seen before at the cafe, playing in his eyes.

"H-Hunter..." she whispered his name softly before he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips. Slowly removing that finger, he instead cupped her face gently with that hand while the other was placed beside her head, holding him up. Sensing her confusion, he slowly brought his face closer to hers, with both their lips being just a mere hair length away. 'Just a little further Hunter, just one more inch and you're in heaven.' The moment they were in was just so perfect, with no disturbance, no monsters or..

"Beep, beep." And that was it. Just two small beeps to interrupt their moment. Just that two small beeps that had prevented the chance for them to possibly become something more.

Standing up quickly and silently, Hunter offered his hand to Tori, helping her up from their previous position on the sand. As he did so, he kept his gaze away from the blonde, not wanting to know about her reaction towards what nearly happened. "What's that, beeping...?" He asked her in a neutral and emotionless tone, knowing that it was her morpher that had disturbed them.

"J-j-just a watch." She hesitantly replied. "I forgot that i had something to do and i didn't realize that i had set an alarm for it just now."

Silence surrounded them once more as neither knew what to say to each other.

"I...i've got to go Hunter. My friends are probably waiting for me." As she slowly began to walk away from the beach.

"Do you need a ride?" He quietly asked, not knowing whether she had heard it or not.

Slightly turning around to face him, she lightly shook her head, stating that she didn't need one. Softly, she spoke. "Thanks for the great day Hunter. I'll never forget it." And that was that, as she turn around and ran away from him.

[Hunter's POV]

Standing beside a large boulder on the beach, he slammed his hand hard against the cold and rough surface. 'Shit! Shit! Shit! What in the world have you just done Hunter! Now look! She've just ran away from you and she's not gonna **ever** come back. Ever...ARRGGHH! WHY AM I SOOO STUPID!' He screamed to himself as he unknowingly let a few drops of tears escape from his eyes.

"Beep, beep." As another similar sound came from his pocket, interrupting his mourn.

Roughly wiping the drops of tears away with his shoulder, he took out a small mechanical device from his pocket, which was quite similar to "her's", and placed it on his wrist. "Yeah." He answered roughly.

"Wow...someone's sure not a happy camper. Anyway bro, come to central square ASAP! Lothor had just send another monster. We better watch the battle. This may just be our chance to attack the rangers." And with that, his brother's voice was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

'So that's why she had to leave. She had to entertain that monster.' Fisting his hands, he let another thought cross his mind. 'And then probably fight us.' Chuckling at the ironic situation.

Letting his thoughts wonder on the irony of fate, he slowly raised his morpher, whispering softly to it. "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form." before being clad in his crimson ranger suit. With that done, he streaked over to central square, where his unfortunate fate would probably begin.

End of Chap 6


	7. Heartbreak & Causes

OMG...Hey guyz! Sorry 4 the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really late update, But u can't blame me! First of all, i had this really terrible writer's block. In my head i know wat i wanted to write bout but when it comez to typing them out, my language and grammer settingz suddenly went blank. XD

Next, I've got rashes. God, it was terrible. I kept scratching all week. I still have them though...[checking]...Yup still have them...T.T

Next, since im active on Youtube also, I've been pretty buzy. I've got 5 dffrnt typez of vidz ready 2 be edited...TT...Stressful life 4 me here.

But anyway, enough bout that. i've juz finished this Chap which im semi-proud of, since i dunnoe whether itz gud or not...-.-'...Well...juz enjoy! Thnx 4 e support guyz!

Disclaimer : U noe wat..=.='

Chapter 7 [Heartbreak & Causes]

"Finally bro. You made it." said the slightly irritated figure in navy."I've been trying to reach you all day. I thought you would have finish all your plans by 5. Where've you been?"

Keeping silent, Hunter ignored his brother as he tried to avoid answering about what had happened at the beach or during his day. Averting his gaze, he just stared grimly at the battle below, placing most of his attention on the blue wind ranger.

Blake, knowing that his brother didn't want to bring up that topic at all, kept silent. He knew the posture and aura around his brother all too well, sensing that he didn't want to be disturb and wanted to be alone. Anybody would be crazy enough if they were to approach Hunter during his 'moody' and 'brooding' moment seeing that he or she probably wouldn't come out alive after Hunter let out his aggression. Instead, he copied his brother's actions and concentrated his attention on the battle below.

[With the battle]

"So rangers, you've finally decided to come out and play? Tsk, tsk. Bad rangers. You know you're not suppose to be out at night. What did your parents teach you?" taunted the monster cockily.

"Well...what about you...you..abnormal looking fish! Aren't you suppose to be in a lake or something?" Dustin replied, looking strangely at the monster in front of him.  
"He's a hammerhead shark Dustin. And they live in the ocean not the lake." The red wind ranger corrected his friend.  
"Oh,oh...i know that...i was just messing with his head."

"Can you guys concentrate on the battle here before i really make you guys as 'abnormal' as he is?" The tone in their female friend grew more irritated.

"Haha! Your red friend is indeed right! But let me make a few adjustments. I'm Rammerhead and i'm going to ram into you losers until i hear that definite 'crack' from you!" Rammerhead cackled as he lowered his huge, hard and rough head, as though he was trying to prove his point.

"Aww man, we better be careful with this one."  
"Yeah, don't want to end up being sushi for him." Tori warily replied Dustin.

The instant that sentence left her lips, Rammerhead began charging towards them at full speed, breaking down anything that lies in its path.

"Hey guys, watch out!" cried Shane to his team mates as he watched the monster heading more towards his friends' direction.

Dustin was fortunate enough to have avoided the monster by splitting himself into two thus, his double immediately vanished into thin air. However, that could not be said the same for Tori, who was unable to avoid that split second attack. A cry of pain could be heard leaving her lips the instant Rammerhead's head collided with her. That attack had caused her to be tossed a few feet away from her friends, immediately crashing into a building.

"Tor!" her friends cried her name out after seeing their team mate being brutally attacked. Worry and anguish filled their voice as they watch the scene unfold before them.

[With the Thunder Rangers]

'Tori, no...' The crimson ranger thought fearfully as he watched the predicament the blue wind ranger was in. Unconsciously, he slightly raised his hand as though he was trying to reach out to her. Though his helmet concealed it, it was obvious from his body language that he was worried and feeling numb at the situation. Not to mention the one expression he actually had right then - terror. 'No...please no..oh god..'

Blake, who had no reaction whatsoever to the situation down below, was surprised at his brother's actions. Not due to the fact that he hasn't move at all since he came here, but it was because of how his brother was reacting to the scene. It was as though his brother...cared about the situation down below. Not the type of care where you're just interested to get into the action, but the type of care you usually have for your close ones. 'What is happening here?' Blake thought, getting more surprise when his brother suddenly started to reach his hand out towards the battle. 'Could he possibly be...no...There's no way he would ever betray mom and dad this way. There's got to be a logical explanation for this. What were you thinking Blake Bradley...' he argued with himself before returning his attention back to the battle, while still keeping a tab on his brother's actions.

[Back to the scene of the battle]

"Oppss...looks like the girl ranger went bye-bye!" Rammerhead laughed, looking pleased with his work. "Now, to finish the othe-" before he could finish his sentence, the sound of rumbling rocks could be heard coming from the direction where the blue wind ranger had crashed.

"Errgghh..." A shadow from the rubbles moaned as it stood up. "R-remind me to barbeque this fish after we're finish with him." It stated, before it slowly emerge from the rubbles, revealing none other than an injured, but still morphed Tori. However, someparts of her ranger suit, particularly around her body were torn, showing her civilian clothes.

"Tor! Are you okay?" Shane asked worriedly as him and Dustin rushed over to where she was and carefully help her out as they tried not to give any further impacts to her injuries.  
"Just dandy guys.." Sarcasm filled her voice before glaring at the monster in front of them. "But he's NOT!"

"Oh, so the blue girl escaped the jaws. No matter, there's still much ramming to do." With that, Rammerhead once more lowered his head, preparing for an attack.

"Dustin! You know what to do!" Shane looked at Dustin, who now had his Lion Hammer in his hands. With a nod, the yellow wind ranger slammed his hammer against the ground, causing it to shake thus, disrupting Rammerhead's movement. However, to their surprise, not only did their attack had a minor effect on the oncoming monster, it also barely made a flinch on the monster's movement thus, his attack was only merely slowed down. Without hesitation, Rammerhead just continued his assault, landing his attack on the red and blue rangers. Though the tackle was disturbed, it was still nearly as strong as the previous attack.

"Guys! Are you okay? Sorry that the plan didn't work out like i thought it was suppose to."  
"No prob. But now i know that we REALLY got a huge problem on our hands." stated Shane while glancing at the monster.

10 minutes had pass, yet the battle was still going on. The sound of loud gasp of air could be heard coming from the three wind rangers, showing their exhaustion from the battle. It could also be said the same for Rammerhead as he began to take in big gulps of air while also trying to prevent himself from staggering. The injuries he had taken on also had quite an impressive impact on his hard scale body.

However, the person who was by far had the most damage and critical injuries was Tori. Since she was the one who was majorly injured on the first attack, that had contributed to the other attacks as well as her movements and speed were slowed down. With that, attacks from Rammerhead were mostly unavoidable as the shark's movements were surprisingly quick and fast. Her open wounds also did not help her in her currnet tough predicament as they became the more vulnerable spots for attacks.  
Looking down at her wounds, which were starting to turn into that horrible color of black and blue, she staggered slowly towards her friends while holding the left side of her waist. "Sorry to say this guys, but i think this problem is too big for us to handle it alone. We need more help."

Rammerhead, who wasn't fairing any better, tried to take a step towards the rangers but failed as he tumbled down, head first. Slowly bringing himself to a stand, he finally spoke with a weak but determined voice. "Errgghh...you rangers are lucky this time that i didn't bring any Kelzacks along to weaken you first. But be wary of this! The next time you see me, we both are not the ones who're going to be down, but only YOU! Till next time rangers! Muahaha!" As he teleported himself away, probably back to Lothor's ship.

"No! Arggghh! Come back you coward!" Dustin shouted, disliking the way the battle had ended.  
"Dust, relax. It's probably a good thing that he had retreated. We are also not fairing any better if you ask me." Shane had calmed his friend down as he saw the yellow ranger slightly bobbed his head in agreement.

"C'mon guys. Let's get back to Ninja Ops and...arghh...get LOTS of ice packs." Tori grunted, feeling the terrible ache in her muscles.

[With the Thunders]

"Bro, you see that?" Blake broke the silence between them.

"Yeah, so what?"

Blake retaliate, "This is our chance to get them Hunter! They're weak, but we'll just go down there to make our presence...well...noticed." He smirked.

"But Blake...what about.." "No buts Hunter! I thought you said you wanted to get revenge as soon as possible? Now is the right time!" Blake, with a slight annoyance in his voice, interrupted his brother.

Hunter averted his gaze downwards. It's true that he did say that before, but after his day with 'that girl', he began to let his feelings get the best of him. However, after debating with himself for awhile, his reply to his brother came out short. "Let's go." With the reassurance from his older brother, he nodded before both streaked down to where their enemies were.

[With the Wind Rangers]

Streaking was probably a stupid and dangerous choice, seeing that their injuries had also limited their movements. Therefore, limping to a safe place was probably the best idea, before they could call Cam for some help. But their retreat was cut short as two strong flashes of thunder appeared before them, stopping them in their tracks.

"What was that?" Dustin spoke up, looking astounded at what was happening before him.  
"I don't know, but we probably should be prepared for whatever is happening here." Changing into a fighting stance, the red ranger looked warily at their current situation.  
"Yeah, we should...Guys! Look over there!" Tori pointed to the two dark figures that she saw emerging from the smoke. As more of the smoke dispersed, the identity of the dark figures were slowly revealed.

'Rangers...' Tori's eyes widened. 'Who and what are they doing here?' Before another thought could come to her, the two unknown rangers turned, facing them, and without any hesitation, ninja streaked passed them, slashing them at that one point of time when the wind rangers' guards were down. Rangers they may be, but it seem as though they were attacking with no mercy. After the final strike on each of the wind rangers, the two mysterious rangers returned to their original positions, as they watched their enemies fall with the sound of agony coming from them.

Tori, being the ranger she is, would have never expected such a deep feeling of pain to ever be inflicted on her. Great pain coursed throughout her body, especially from the area around her torso and stomach. From her fallen state, she could see that her friends also seem to be in the same vulnerable state as she was. Shane, being the first to rise up and as the leader, spoke up with a slight irritation in his voice. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" As she finally found her voice.  
After a few seconds and have yet to receive any response, Dustin was finally able to stand up and being the sarcastic one out of the three of them, he asked "Hello? Anybody home?"  
Tori could have sworn that she would have rolled her eyes with his ability to be sarcastic during a serious moment but that was avoided as surprisingly, the two mysterious rangers did respond to Dustin's question.

"Apparently you didn't get the memo." replied the ranger in crimson, with a deep voice. "Old rangers out, new rangers in." Followed the other ranger in navy, in the same tone of voice. Both rangers were now proudly facing the already fallen wind rangers.

"What? You expect us to fight you?" Confusion was clearly evident in Dustin's voice as he asked that question. 'Rangers can't possibly be evil and fight other rangers for no reason right?' Sadly, Dustin was mistaken as the mysterious rangers launched another attack. However this time, their attacks were equipped with much more force and power thus, easily separating the wind rangers from each other. Like they say, united we stand, divided we fall. This resulted in Tori being separated the farthest away from her friends.

Having successfully destroyed their enemies' form, the navy ranger look at his accomplice. "Let me take care of those two. You take care of the girl." Before he could even get a word to that sudden attack strategy, the navy ranger had already streaked over to the two male wind rangers, attacking them mercilessly. On the other hand, the crimson ranger watched helplessly from the side, as though he couldn't and wouldn't comprehend the strategy that his brother had just proposed. 'What should i do...' Hunter looked down to the ground, confused. 'I can't attack her. She's th- Arghh!' He fell forward after being suddenly blasted by something from his back.

'What happened?' Confused, he turned, looking at whoever or whatever that had shot him. His eyes widened in both surprise and worry as he saw Tori struggling to stand up while holding her ninja sword. 'No Tor...Please. I don't want to fight or hurt you.' He stood up slowly, trying to come closer to her with the intention of helping her however, Tori didn't see that action the same way he did.

"Stay back! I'm warning you." As she tried her best to sound tough even though she was struggling to stand up. 'You're hurt Tori...' Hunter tried pointlessly to help her.

"I've warned you. Ninja sword, Blaster mode!" She took a shot at her enemy after she had successfully gotten to a stand. Hunter, not wanting to attack her, instead went on the defensive. "Thunder Shield!" As he took out his thunder staff, forming a shield which deflected the shot. Tori's eyes widened in shock, seeing that the crimson ranger was able to easily avoid her attack. 'Now what do i do..' However, with no intention of giving up, she continued her futile attempts of attacking, hoping that it would buy her some time before her team mates or Cam could help her. 'Come on guys. I need help.'

A few minutes has pass, yet none of her attacks have successfully impacted the crimson ranger. Surprisingly, as for herself, she too did not gain any injuries from the past few minutes that she'd been with the new enemy. Confusion was written all over her face when she'd realize that her opponent had not even tried to land a single attack on her. It would have seem that he was just going on the defensive, blocking, shielding and avoiding every one of her attacks. Not forgetting that while she was attacking, he kept coming closer to her, which resulted in her trying to back away from his incoming presence. Now she was trapped between the building behind her and the crimson ranger who was in front of her. Fear had engulfed her completely seeing that there was no chance for her to escape. However, if this last chance could only work...

"Don't you even dare take a step closer!" She spoke with a slightly confident voice. As her ninja sword was tossed away by the crimson ranger before, the only chance for her to survive was by her own ninja skills. Shoving her hands forward in a final attempt to defend herself, she was about to take that chance when suddenly the crimson ranger whispered softly, "Tor, please don't..." Shock was the only word that could be said to express how she was feeling at that point of time. 'How did he know my name furthermore, my nickname...' Forgetting about her original plan, Hunter took that chance to try to approach her.

Snapping out of her stupor, Tori realized that her guard was down, even for just that second, which allowed the crimson ranger to take a step closer to her. Out of fear, hesitation and without thinking, she did what her instincts told her to do, attack. "Ninja water blast!"

Hunter, who saw that attack coming, quickly responded by defending himself, in hopes that his shield could possibly help him to get nearer to the girl he was fond of, without harming her. "Thunder Shield!" He repeated his move, possibly for the last time as the the next thing he knew, an unexpected, unwanted incident happened. His shield, which had always defended him in the time of need, especially now when it comes to 'this' girl, had suddenly caused him the greatest pain he could have ever imagine. As her blast hit his shield, it had deflected off as predicted, but not to where he had expected it to land.

"Tori, NO!" As he watched the blast being deflected back to its owner. Hitting her directly square on the chest, Tori let out a loud scream that was filled with harsh, agonizing pain as the force pushed her back against the building. Like a rag doll, she fell limply to the ground while demorphing, revealing her in her civilian clothes.

Hunter stared numbly at what'd happened as he let go of his Thunder Staff, letting it fall carelessly to the ground. Falling down to his knees, the color from his face began to drain rapidly at the sight of the girl that he had nearly kiss about an hour ago. Before, she had looked so angelic with the sunset being reflected on her milky skin and that beautiful smile carved on her soft looking lips. But now, he couldn't imagine nor believe that the girl in front of him could possibly be her. Her smooth skin that he had been so eager to touch and feel before was now covered with large purple and black bruises. Her skin was also so pale and ghostly, making her look as though she wasn't even alive. Blood flowed not only from the large gash on her forehead, but also from her now crooked nose, indicating that it was broken. However, the worse had yet to come. The 2cm tender scar on her shoulder had opened up, staining her clothes and face with more blood.

Hunter stared, terrified at the sight of the once feisty and amazing girl he knew. 'No...this couldn't possibly be happening...no...anybody but her...' Unconsciously, he began to slowly stand up, shakingly walking to the girl who already had a major impact on his life even after knowing her for only 2 days. 'Tori..' However, before he could even make his way to her, a strong powerful shot had hit him directly on his back. Turning around to see the person who had attacked him was obviously a mistake as he was once more hit by a strong shot which sent him flying a few metres away from his original position. Struggling to look up, he saw a flash of red and yellow streaking pass him, with the red holding a blaster.

"Tori! Oh my god...what happened?" Dustin asked worriedly as he held the unconscious blue wind ranger in his lap. "Shane! Call Cam! And fast! Oh my god Tor, wake up please. Just open your eyes so we'll know that you're all right.." Dustin lightly shook her in an attempt to at least get her conscious. However, as he began to take in her overall appearance, he knew that nobody on Earth could possibly be 'all right' after getting the types of massive injuries that his friend had just gotten. 'Tori...Oh man...How did this happen..' That question suddenly clicked something in him that made him realized that she's been fighting alone against the crimson ranger for the past fight. 'Him!' Laying his team mate down gently on the ground, he stood up, opened his visor and glared at the form of the crimson ranger, who seemed to be kneeling down looking...remorseful? 'What the-Argghh! No time for that!' "Hey you crimson ass! What did you do to our friend? You think you're such a big shot eh? I'm going to show you what will happen when you mess with ou-" "Dustin! Now's not the time! Cam's coming soon and.." Shane was interrupted when a new voice suddenly came into the picture.

"Guys! Sorry about the delay. I guess Rammerhea- Oh God! Tori!" the person who had just came, Cam, quickly ran over to the terribly injured girl as he began to check her overall condition. "Shane! Dustin! What happened?" It was evident in his voice that he was extremely mad for letting such an incident to happen but at the same time, he sounded worried seeing his close friend being in that type of condition.

Shane quickly responded, "No time for explanation Cam! We've got to get her back to Ops NOW!

Cam immediately took out a small device from his pocket and placed it on his ear. "Dad, dad, do you read me?"  
A second later, the voice of their guinea pig sensei came over the device. "Yes Cameron, i can hear you."  
Looking relieved, Cam quickly replied. "Dad, no time to explain but i'll need you to activate the emergency teleportation programme that i've just finish created and showed you just now. Quick dad! There's not much time!"  
"I'm on it son." Right after that reply, Cam and Tori, not forgetting the other two wind rangers, disappeared in flash of bright light, leaving the two thunder rangers alone at the scene.

[With the Thunders]

Hunter was still kneeled down, with disbelief written all over his face after witnessing the girl he seemed to care about being in that kind of condition. He didn't care that she and her team mates were gone now or that his brother was calling out to him, all that was in his mind was that Tori was injured, badly and that he was unable to do anything about it. Furthermore, it looked as though he was the cause of all her pain. 'What did i just do...Tori...' Shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to get rid of the image of her looking so badly bruised and beaten.

"Hey bro! Bro! Snap out of it Hunter!" Blake shook his brother's shoulders slightly to get his attention. "Why are you looking so down? Sure that you may have gotten a little overboard with attacking her that much and you feel guilty about it, but you'll get over it soon, probably. But look at the bright side. They're down one ranger and the two idiots i fought weren't much of a fight anyway. They couldn't even be considered as warm-ups!" The navy ranger tried to lighten up his brother's mood, oblivious to the fact that his brother was experiencing a turmoil of emotions, which was unnoticeable by Blake as they still had their ranger suit up.

"Hunter. You don't have to think about it much. Rammerhead's attack probably had caused more destruction than ours, since we didn't go all out just now." Blake surveyed the debris and rubbles that Rammerhead had left. "Yup, definitely more than ours. Hey bro, i've got to go. Left my bike at the dirt track. See you later at home." As he streaked away from the scene, leaving Hunter alone with his thoughts and feelings.

'Tori's hurt...we attacked them...but...i was being defensive...then..' At that thought, his eyes snapped open at the realisation. Before his brother had spoken to him, all he had thought of was that he had caused her pain and how guilty he felt. He didn't even have any thoughts about Rammerhead. But when his brother had brought up the topic about Rammerhead, all the images of the fight between the rangers and the monster came rolling back into his mind.

"Rammerhead!" He spat out the name of the monster with much venom and hatred possible. "He's the one that had caused Tori all that pain.." He whispered coldly as the images of Rammerhead ramming her roughly into the building replayed back in his mind.

Standing up silently with his head bowed down, people would have thought that he was feeling depressed or confused however, underneath his helmet, rage and fury could be seen burning in his eyes as he replayed the scene in his head over and over again. Clenching his fist tightly, he turned around, ready to leave with only one thing on his mind.

'He's going to pay.'

[End of Chap 7]

Finally! Done wif this! I'm tortured enough already! =P Thnx 4 reading! R&R! U better! I mean it! =D I think this is a terrible piece of work...-.-'..XD Better wait 4 the nxt Chappy! 4 now, time for me to start doing my vidz on Youtube...-.-'...l8r guyz! 


End file.
